Phaesophoros Betrayed
by Hermiione
Summary: Jace and Clary leave the shadow world at the end of COLS and refuse to fight the Dark War. They live as mundanes for many years before Jonathan comes for Clary. What will happen when they're out one night at a concert and Clary is left her on her own for mere moments? Hard M. Lemons. Dub-con/Non-con!


A/N: recommended listening for this chapter is Martin Garrix - Animals, Pretty Lights - Finally Moving and Dark Times by The Weeknd

* * *

The beat of the music was pounding in her ears. She was jumping up and down, having the time of her life with her boyfriend, Jace. People were spraying tubes of glow in the dark paint all over the crowd. She was warm, so warm from the heat of other dancers. Martin Garrix was beasting on the crowd, laying down beat after hot beat. She was so _alive_. Jace held her close to him not wanting her to get lost, always making sure they stayed hand in hand. She raised their joined hands in the air swaying them back and forth.

"I need to go smoke!" Clary shouted over the music in Jace's ear.

"Go! I'll be waiting for you by the bar!" Jace didn't smoke but he drank like Anheuser-Busch was going out of business. She could get down with that.

She pulls her pack of Marlboro reds from her back pocket and takes out a cigarette as she walks toward the smoking area. It's outside and the fresh summer air is a nice break from the smell and humidity from inside. She lights up her cigarette and walks down the stairs to the smoking area. It's a penned in the area in an alleyway behind the main concert building. She moseys her way to the back and tries to be as inconspicuous as possible. She smokes, and she smokes and when it's nearly down to the filter she discards the butt and starts on another one. A boy, a tall boy with a massive sword strapped to his back and a terrible smile appears as she flips her hair.

Shock registers. She thought she'd left that life behind. After Jace had been stabbed with Glorious and the Silent Brother's had removed the Heavenly Fire from his veins they (Jace and Clary) decided it would be best to break with shadowhunter culture. She wanted to marry Jace and she did. They were in their twenties now and she had been forced to break off all communication with her friends in the shadow world and had been stripped of her marks, so had Jace. She had no means of protecting herself against her brother and she was fully aware that he must be runed so if she screamed for him to get away from her she wouldn't be receiving any help. "Jonathan, please. You know I don't want any trouble. Jace and I left so that we could live our lives."

"Oh, Clarissa." Jonathan sighed. He put his hands on her hips, in an anything but brotherly fashion.

"Please!" Clary said in a harsh whisper. She snubbed her cigarette out on the side of Jonathan's neck but it only seemed to irritate him.

"I have been waiting seven years for this day." But he didn't attack her. He picked her up fireman's style and hauled her away. Some of the mundanes made noises of shock because Clary seemed to be floating through the air but no one would listen to them and Clary knew better than to think that someone would see them and stop them her only hope now was Jace.

"Let me go! Damn you-!" Clary screamed.

He carried her back to a secret entrance where there was apparently a small staff room for the people who ran the concert hall. She could still hear the music pumping in the background. She had no weapons on her, she hadn't been expecting trouble, she was just out for a night with her boyfriend.

Clary could only beat him with her fists and try to make it so she put up something of a fight. She hadn't trained in ages so her tiny fists made very little impact on Jonathan's back. Before she knew what was happening she was being put down onto a couch. "Shh sister you'll enjoy it in the end," Jonathan said. Did this mean… he was going to rape her? If he wanted to rape her her best bet was to kick him in the nuts. That was really his only vulnerability.

"Stop it, Jonathan! Stop!" She screamed as Jonathan tore off her clothes with a small pair of scissors he seemed to have brought just for this. She was naked and trying to cover herself, but Jonathan was pressing himself against her.

"I'm going to make you feel good little sister. After all these years there's no one who makes me want quite like you."

"Jonathan no!" Clary screamed. He clamped her hands to her sides and made her unable to move. He put his mouth to her slit though and licked up and down on her. She was terrified because she wanted to fight him but she couldn't.

"Please, Jonathan stop!" She begged him but he sucked on her clit and she let out a wanton moan. "Fuck, stop it!" She whined at him. Jonathan wasn't going to stop she knew that much and she could feel all the alcohol she'd consumed that night starting to catch up with her. Jace had plied her liberally with Long Island iced teas and she'd been enjoying it but she'd had five of them and she could really feel it now. Damn Jace!

She was getting wet and she could feel her face heat up in shame. Her hands were still bound to her sides as Jonathan sucked on her clit. "Don't you want more Clarissa? Don't you want your brother to love you?" He said silkily.

If only she could get a hold of the giant sword at his back. She remembered it was called Phaesphoros, light bringer. What she wouldn't do to have Heosphoros in her grip right now!

She struggled and tried once to grab the sword but as soon as Jonathan realized what she was up to he grabbed her throat and squeezed. "I'm going to ride you with this sword on my back and you will not grab at it, is that clear?"

Clary could do nothing but nod her head and hope her brother wasn't going to kill her. Wasn't Jace wondering where she was by now? She didn't want to think of him frantic and worried. Clary knew Jace would find her eventually but what if it was too late?

He held his grip tight at her throat and fished himself out of his pants with his free hand. He lined himself up to her slit and pushed into her. Clary let out a feral whine. She hated him so much but it actually felt good. "Stop please!" She growled at him.

"You like it. Your body betrays you, little sister. You _love_ me." Jonathan said.

She shrieked in disgust. She hated her body for betraying her like this it was absurd. "Stop it!"

"No!" He tightened his grip on her throat again so she couldn't talk. He rocked into her almost lovingly. His stroked were sure and strong. With his free hand, he teased her clit and gripped her hip. His strokes were maddeningly slow and she wanted to say something, tell him she wanted him to go faster. If she had to be raped she wanted it to be on her own terms. "Harder." She gasped.

"As you wish my dear." Jonathan cooed.

He pushed into her infinitesimally faster. He was teasing her and it was frustrating the shit out of her. "Faster!" She rasped around Jonathan's chokehold.

He switched hands on her neck and started tapping her clit with his hand and teasing her mercilessly. She whined, "Fuuuuck Jonathan!" Effortlessly he flipped her over onto her stomach, now convinced that she was going to cooperate. She moaned, "Jonathan!"

How had this gone so horribly wrong? She wanted to scream! It wasn't fair. He wasn't supposed to make her want him! Nonetheless with her ass up in the air and her face down in a musty pillow she screamed his name into the pillow out of sheer frustration.

He was really fucking her now and she put her hand over his on her hip as he fucked her roughly. She knew she was going to have bruises. She could probably get a rape kit done but what good would that do for her? _Was it really rape?_

He slapped her ass so hard she was sure she was going to have handprints. She knew she didn't want to but the coil of pleasure in her belly, the thing that had unsettled her so much was threatening to snap.

"Fuck!" She whimpered, he played with her clit, slapping it and making her crave more. "More!" There were so many sensations, the harsh snap of his hips, the smoothness of his hand over her clit. She wanted to scream and she did, but as she screamed she came hard and her juices filled her pussy, the rhythmic spasms of her pussy milking Jonathan for all he was worth. She collapsed, and Jonathan wasn't far behind her. She was panting, and she could tell his guard was down. She pulled the great sword from his back and brandished it at him.

"I'll fucking kill you for what you just did to me!" Clary snapped harshly.

"You just had the best fuck of your 22 years of existence, don't blame me if it wasn't with angel boy."

She was standing there with Phaesphoros in her hand. "Fix my clothes. I'm bringing you to the Institute."

"No."

"Fuck you!" She charged forward and stabbed him with the sword. If she had hit him anywhere but directly in the heart it might not have mattered much but she harnessed all at that anger, the anger for having to leave all her friends and family behind at 16, and stabbed Jonathan with it. He fell to his knees in slow motion and he crumpled into a heap. She checked his pulse point at his neck. No pulse. She'd managed to kill her brother after everything…

She wrapped herself up in a blanket and went outside to find Jace.

* * *

Let me know what you think and whether or not you'd like me to continue? I was thinking to just have it as a one shot but? Who knows?


End file.
